


Principe delle tempeste

by Blueviolin



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fairies, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueviolin/pseuds/Blueviolin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble su Kieran e Mark<br/>Possibile spoiler di 'Lady Midnight'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Principe delle tempeste

Kieran è il respiro della tempesta. 

  


Il principe rinnegato e il figlio dell'angelo tradito. Mark, barattato per il bene della sua famiglia, spogliato della sua stessa pelle. 

  


Entrambi sono guardati con disprezzo. 

  


Mark dona alle stelle i nomi dei suoi cari, Kieran è l'ancora che lo abbraccia nella notte. Nelle grotte dei boschi le loro membra s'intrecciano come licheni, i capelli di notte e di sole. L'argento e il nero del principe selvaggio, la speranza che si annida disperata negli occhi verdi dell'esiliato. Baci furiosi, rifugio e protesta. Divorano la vita in una folle corsa, cavalcano i venti e creano un mondo nuovo. 

  


Prigionieri della solitudine, insieme sono liberi. 


End file.
